Little Brother
by The Purple Cat
Summary: I always wanted to try an alternate ending. Because I'm a control freak like that. Come join Scar, Nala, Simba, and the Hyenas journey to madness.
1. Little Brother

Little brother rested on his throne. Little brother was now king. He was unmoving, frail looking even, but his presence was that of greatness. His thick black mane engulfed his lean shoulders, making him look more the power than he really was.

Those who knew him were aware that disturbing him during his slumber would lead to a firm pawing across the hide. Even the face. Banishment for those who were really idiotic in their approach. But he dared not kill one of them. He loved the power too much. A hundred hyenas against one lion were not good odds.

His chest would rise and fall. His ears would flinch if the flies got too close, but other than this, he remained silent. Still. Static. The hyenas knew better than to wake him. But there was news afoot. Big news. The price was alive.

"Do we really have to tell him now?" One asked eyeing the two lionesses behind him. Shenzi caught her gaze and ran for the lions; telling the lot to mind their own business unless they wanted the king involved. They padded off.

"Let the fool sleep. Personally I like my pelt in present condition," replied one on the sentries. "We can tell him tomorrow."

"It would be anarchy if Sarabi found out." Shenzi piped in, returning. "What do we do? Sweat it out even longer than we already have? The royal snot survived. It's our job to right the wrong."

"But Shenzi--"

"Look. We were lucky enough to put the baboon away for a while. He have him in his tree afraid for his life. If this news had reached Mufasa's lionesses there would have been hell to pay for all of us." She raised her head, flicking her ears to make sure noone was eavesdropping.

"He's not exactly easy on the eyes, but the lion has brains. He'll know what to do," Banzai finally offered. Ed remained blank, shaking his head in agreement. The five hyenas stared a one another for a while, apprehension dragging their brows further down.

Obi the sentry sighed, "So we tell him now?"

"We tell him now." Shenzi whispered.

"We tell him what?" came a cool voice from behind the group. Her claws always bared like that of her mate's, ready for anyone and anything that crossed her path. The sentries took a few steps back in fear of their life. It was the queen. What in God's name would she do to them for such a botched job? Ed, in his blank state ran and hid behind the Obi and Zuri. "You three are dismissed. Have a good evening." She smiled. The three breathed a sigh of relief and walked away.

Banzai continued to stand his ground. Shenzi knew better than to be afraid like he idiot of a brother Ed. She padded up to the golden lioness.

"You're old playmate, you're highness." She said bowing, "News from the monkey came today to our border patrol of the west. He is alive. A rouge but alive."

"We can't have him coming back now can we?" Nala asked, her green eyes gleaming in the now present moonlight. "The queen mother would be thrilled but..." she trailed off. "What have you done with Rafiki?"

"He's being held at his tree." Banzai replied. "We have guards there. He's afraid to even speak. Word won't reach the other lionesses."

"Good." She sat in thought.

"If he were to come back your highness, he would probably win," Shenzi offered, a sympathetic tone for Scar's own weaknesses in her voice.

"Indeed." She said. "I always liked Simba."

"Your highness?"

"It's such a shame that we have to destroy him now. He cannot come here and ruin my husband's happiness, and mine. We have to get to him before he gets to us." She spoke, "It's true my husband has a madness to him but I have always been taken care of. My mother is still here and always has been, and my husband gave me the kingdom when I thought my betrothal to Simba and the power of queen died with him. The God's know I loved him and Mufasa, but I also know of the pain Ahadi put Taka through and what can I say..." She trailed off a bit, she, Shenzi and Banzai walking towards the innards of Pride Rock. "What goes around comes around."

Banzai looked at Shenzi and mouthed the words, "She's mad."

Once the queen was inside the two hyenas started off to their own special spot right below the rock. It was cool and musty, a reminder of their old home at the graveyard.

Banzai repeated himself again, "He's made her as mad as he is."

"What's it to you?" She spat. "We're back in the Pridelands aren't we? We have food in our bellies and a lion king as a protector. So what if we have to kill the prince?"

He sighed and lay his head down. "Dare I say I have a conscience about best friends killing one another."


	2. Wouldn't It Be Loverly

**What happens when you are supposed to be studying for finals? That's right, you find the story you've abandoned for a year and come back to it. Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**

Nala padded in arrogant air to her and her mate's corner of the cave. She glanced about, doing one last look around of Pride Rock. She was the queen after all; above all she would be damned if someone disturbed her as she and Scar tried to sleep. She too dreaded telling Scar the truth about the hyena's find, but there was always the possibility of Simba returning and overthrowing her husband. Together they had to create a plan to prevent him from returning. When she reached the outside of the cavern to Pride Rock she stopped to ponder. What was it that Scar had taught her as a cub? Oh yes. Sometimes, if you sit and simply allow possible ideas to roll through your head, you could conceive anything from the simplest thought. The idea of plotting Simba's murder felt plausible and disgusting all at once. But how could she ever side with that bastard?

"Hush now Nala, this is the right thing. Think of your husband," she chided herself in the dark. Simba was disgusting, as was Mufasa, and he deserved to die. It was a true pity Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had not finished the job they were assigned moons ago. Now Nala had to involve herself in the scene. Yes...if she involved herself, there would be an instant sense of trust. She and Simba had been friends in their cubhood; he would always believe her, even then when she was blatantly lying about the zebra bones she had hidden from him to munch on at her own discretion. Now would be no different. She and Scar had to travel to his jungle home...No...no the other lioness would create hell and find a new male while they were gone. Not to mention Sarabi would be full of questions that noone could answer her, and could become a liability.

She sighed, "Drop it for a moment. Your mind is going to fast."

How someone so young could be so benevolent on the outside and evil in his soul? Nala could understand Mufasa plotting the death of Scar. He was a monster who feared someone as frail as her Scar. How ignorant. Her husband was as smart as any elephant, this was no lie, but he would never think of throwing his own big brother out of power. The idea of Mufasa corrupting Simba at that age sent Nala into a fit of shivers. Her tail started to thrash nervously and she dug her claws into the rock.

"I'll lead him here..." She cooed into the air.

"Nala?"

The queen breathed a sigh of relief and the fur on her neck flattened; it was her mother. She turned and saw Sarafina's green eyes glare in the darkness. "Hi mom," she said. Sarafina crept to her daughters side and they exchanged kisses.

"How are you sweetheart? What on earth would have you out here this late," she looked at her daughters paws, "and so worked up at that?"

"Word came from Rafiki's tree today mom. Simba is alive."

It was all Sarafina could do to contain herself. "We much tell Sarabi!"

"NO!" Nala growled. "She must never know. How am I to dispose of him with his own mother and her followers on my spine? You know they want nothing more than to see the end of Scar's reign."

Sarafina sighed, "But Nala, surly you understand that Scar is in over his head? If anything, we should go out and find him, bring him home, and allow him to help his uncle serve." Sarafina realized the only thing she could do was side with her daughter and offer a better solution. If Simba were to return and take his place as king as a result, then thank Aihue and good riddance to Scar.

"Mother, you know very well he was in the ploy with Mufasa to kill him. I will not tolerate that scum near him, me, nor the family we will have one day."

Sarafina could hardly bear what Nala was saying. Nala had been with Scar for several moons now, and they had not begot success in becoming pregnant with an heir. It chilled Sarafina's heart to know her child might not be able to know the joy of raising her own cub. She cleared her throat, pressing the thought back. She was more concerned that Nala still believed that Simba was capable of such an evil at that age. She still had problems believing Mufasa was ever the type of lion to kill off his own brother. "You remember how small you and Simba were when this happened love...You really do believe he and Mufasa were in alliance with one another to oust Scar? Simba adored his uncle."

"Looks can be deceiving mother."

"Indeed," she replied stonily, "You just remember that when you go after Simba." She nuzzled her daughter who loosened her again tightened torso and returned the nuzzle with warm licks against her mother's cheek. "As much as I hate it, mum's the word. I won't tell Sarabi. Good night."

"Good night mother."

Nala continued to sit and think, allowing the cool African air blow through her fur.

She would find Simba and convince him he should return home. But when they returned to Pride Rock, Scar and the hyenas would be waiting for him. She padded into the cave and was startled to see her husband sitting at the edge of the cave starting at her. "Hello my love," she said.

"Nala," he spoke softly. "It is he isn't it? That bastard cub?"

"Yes."

"So," he said, a smile creeping over his face, "What is your plan?"


End file.
